


The Burden of Longing

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: F/M, Maledom, PWP, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: Shanalotte is glad the Bearer of the Curse is home again. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To ts879, who requested this fic: Sorry it took a while. Writing these fanfics is only a hobby and currently, there are things in my day to day life that had my priority. So sometimes, it can take only a few days to create a fic and others, it can take weeks. Hope you understand.

It was not easy to love one who chose a different path. 

The Emerald Herald, Shanalotte, knew that better than anyone else. When the Bearer of the Curse walked away from the Throne of Want, there had been two choices for her. Either to find another to sit on the Throne or to follow him, to wherever that road would lead. 

Against everything she had been taught, she chose the latter. She had grown fond of this knight from Forossa. This man, who fought so adamantly against fate. After years of hoping for a savior and failing, it was him who had managed to stir her from her indifference and give her hope for a different outcome. In time, she even grew to love him and she followed him out of Drangleic, to the faraway land of Astora.

It was here they settled, in one of the few safe towns, devoid of Hollows. Their life was simple but comfortable and they spent most of their time together, going on expeditions to Lordran to research the origin of the Undead curse. Like Aldia had done before them, they worked and studied, hoping to one day find a cure.

Yet this time, she had not accompanied him. The Bearer of the Curse thought to infiltrate deep into New Londo, where ghosts and Darkwraiths still lingered the ruins. He thought it was decidedly unsafe for her to follow him there and as such, had insisted she stayed at their home for her own safety. He promised her he would be back in a week and asked her not to worry too much.

Shanalotte had glared at him when he said that. It was easy for him to say that she shouldn’t worry. Even though she knew he was a capable warrior, New Londo was the stuff of nightmares and she feared for his life. Every night, she went to bed, wondering how he was and hoping he would indeed come home.

The days passed by slowly and as the week came to an end, she found herself getting antsy. She missed him. His voice, his presence, his warm body against hers on the bed. It was an unfortunate reality of their uncertain existence and she knew very well that there was a possibility that he might not return. 

That fear was always in the back of her mind. Even though he could no longer Hollow, there were many ways he could be prevented from coming home to her. She wouldn’t know what she would do if that happened. After such a long time of loneliness, she wouldn’t know if she could cope at all... 

So, on the day he was supposed to return, she waited anxiously. She paced back and forth through the house, trying to stay busy with all kinds of books and other distractions. Had she still had any faith in the Gods, she also would have prayed, anything to make sure her beloved returned home.

Then, long after the sun had set, the door opened. She perked up at the sound and her face drew into a happy smile when she saw a familiar face come in. The Bearer of the Curse looked tired, but he was alive and above all, safe. 

Instantly, she ran up and threw her arms around him. He did the same, holding her close as if to convince himself that he was indeed home again. He leaned down to kiss her and she happily let him, moaning softly as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. He took his sweet time before letting go off her again, causing her to gasp for breath before speaking again, face flushed.

“Did you find anything?”

He shook his head. “Lots of Darkwraiths, lots of ghosts and a lot of Abyss. But nothing that might help us break the curse.”

A soft, disappointed sigh left her mouth, not in the slightest because her lover had risked his life for nothing. “Oh, how unfortunate…”

He nodded, quietly heading over to the sofa and dropping himself onto the soft cushions. She followed him and cozied up next to him. He happily accepted her company. He pulled her on top of his chest and she happily settled there. She always liked it when she could lie on his chest. The Bearer was a tall, large man of stocky build and, she had to admit, quite the comfortable pillow. She sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, letting him talk.

“I was so certain, Shanalotte. So certain I was going to find something. Those ruins, a hotbed of knowledge on sustaining one’s humanity, the seat of the legendary Undead King Jar Eel. Yet it seemed that even those who chose to forgo morality could not find a solution.”

She could hear the depths of disappointment in his voice. Another soft sigh left her mouth while she trailed her fingers over his chest. She lay her head against his shoulder, kissing the bare skin of his neck.

“Brendan… Perhaps this is a good thing. Gods and kings have already ravaged the world enough by ignoring ethics. Maybe you should not follow down that path… Have patience, my love. We will find a way.”

It was quiet for a moment, before she heard him chuckle. “You always have your ways to make me smile, do you not?”

She giggled at the kiss he tried to plant on her cheek. “The least I can do for the man I love. Now hush, Brendan. Leave your sorrows behind. You are home once more and I have missed you terribly…”

Her lover smiled. “Oh, did you truly?”

She sat up for a moment, showing him a fake pout. “Ah, do you not believe me. Or do you wish me to show you?”

Suddenly, there was a playful glint in his eye. “Well, I can think of some interesting ways for you to do so…”

She could feel how her stomach fluttered at that. By now, she had learned the Bearer quite enjoyed some play in the bedroom. Initially, she had felt awkward engaging in it, in no small part due her dislike of her own body. Yet her lover was always patient and very admiring of her appearance and in time, she came to enjoy it as much as he did. There was a certain pleasure in playing the seductress and knowing that whatever she did, she’d have his undivided attention. 

She smirked. “I think I know just the thing.”

With those words, Shanalotte kissed him and slid off his chest. He heard him let out a disappointed huff as her warmth left him, but she playfully blew him a raspberry and winked. He was not going to be disappointed when he saw what she had up her sleeve.

Indeed, his eyes went wide the moment she stepped back into the main room. All she was wearing now was a hood, combined with an outfit that was anything but chaste. While the hood certainly covered her face, the top pressed her ample chest upwards and the skirt she wore exposed the soft, pale flesh of her thighs. The stockings only seemed to emphasize her long legs and the matching gloves added to the mysterious, sensual feeling. The Bearer instantly sat up, his gaze gliding over her chosen garments and the ample amounts of skin it exposed. She blew him a kiss, sliding a hand across her exposed thigh.

“Like what you see?”

Her lover simply grinned, clearly admiring the view. “Well, I’ve never seen a Desert Sorceress this far east. What brings you to my humble abode?”

She winked, happily playing along. “Well, there is a first for everything. Want to see just how people fall prey to our charms?”

He chuckled. “Well, I _am_ curious…”

Teasingly swaying her hips, the Emerald Herald walked up to him. “Let me show you then…”

Without giving him any time to respond, she slipped into his lap. She leaned in close, pressing her lips to his. The Bearer responded, carefully pulling the hood off her head and tossing it away, slipping in his tongue to wrestle with hers. His fingers entwined with her long auburn hair as he held her close, while his hands started to explore. 

Shanalotte shuddered as she felt his rough fingers trail across the bare skin. They casually crept up her bare sides, their movements ticklish and gentle. Still, it wasn’t long before they made their way to her chest.

A laugh left her mouth as she could feel his hands slip into her top. His thumbs gently rubbed the nipples, causing pleasurable shudders to creep up her spine. She could feel them harden under his touches and soon, they were joined his lips. The Bearer of the Curse placed greedy but gentle kisses on top of her breasts, but just as he was about to free them from the cloth, she pulled back. 

He gave her a disappointed look and she winked. “Patience, Brendan. Let me have my fun first.”

She slipped out of his lap and got off the couch. She pushed his knees apart, motioning him to open his legs. Catching on, he didn’t protest and simply watched her with interest as she started to undo his trousers, freeing his manhood from his confines.

A grin formed on her face when she saw he was already semi-erect. Flattered by his arousal, she leaned in close, darted out her tongue and started to run it up and down his length. Instantly, she was rewarded with a sharp hiss on his end. It caused her to look up, her mismatched eyes watching him closely as she expertly manipulated the most sensitive part of his body.

It didn’t take long before the Bearer was squirming and she decided to double her efforts. Before even giving him a chance to protest, she wrapped her lips around him. The warmth of her mouth enveloped him and she could feel his body jerk, her lover resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth. Thankfully, he had more composure than that, allowing her to keep up her sweet torture a little longer.

So she did, taking him in deep, swirling her tongue around and pressing it against the thick veins. Her movements were slow and deliberate, alternating between licking and sucking. She could already detect a salty taste as she ran her tongue across the slit at the tip and when she decided to bring her hands into play as well, all he could do was go limp under her ministrations.

His breathing turned to frantic gasps and Shanalotte could already feel herself becoming wet. There was something incredibly arousing about this, about seeing someone as strong and fearsome as her lover come apart with so little effort. She could feel every one of his muscles contract, his fingers digging into the cushions. By now, he was practically begging as she used her teeth to tug at the foreskin, her hands fondling his balls. 

The Emerald Herald let him. Raking her nails across the inside of his legs, she enveloped him to the back of her throat, using her hands to massage what she could not take in. She could feel him twitch against her tongue, but just as she was about to bring him to completion, he pulled away. She gave him a surprised look, but before she could say anything, he reached out and easily picked her up.

She let out a startled noise, but he simply grinned as he swiftly walked over to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. The Bearer impatiently hiked up her long skirt and the next thing she knew, she let out an involuntary moan when she felt him kiss the most intimate part of her body. She tried to move, but he instead kept a firm grip on her hips, casting her a wicked grin as he got to work on her womanhood.

The Emerald Herald quickly found herself turned to mush as he started to lap at her folds. Her lover started to run his tongue across her slit, tasting the juices that had already built up there, moving so slowly that it was practically torture. She would squirm at his every movement, shivering every time he licked across her slit.

When he suddenly started to assault the bud about her opening, however, any attempt she had made at remaining quiet was gone. She mewled as he brushed against it, gently at first, but quickly becoming more demanding. Ever twitch of his tongue had new current of pleasure shooting through her, causing her to become even wetter. That clearly wasn’t lost on him, as she could soon feel his fingers eagerly prod against her nether region.

Another blissful moan escaped her as he pushed two fingers inside. He carefully scissored them a few times, allowing her to get used to the sensation, meanwhile never letting up his attention on her clit. She started to buck her hips against his hand, fingers gripping his hair just so he wouldn’t move away. Still, any pleading she wanted to do was quickly interrupted when he found that rough little spot inside her and started to curl his digits against it.

Shanalotte swore she could see stars as her core was stimulated, every movement making her cry out in need. She could feel herself getting hotter, her lower muscles trembling. Her lover was truly gifted. She felt like she was going to come apart already and they hadn’t even begun…

Apparently, the Bearer of the Curse read her mind. She let out a groan as he withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bed. He then quickly got rid of his armor and clothes, casually dropping all of them on the floor without second thought. He then pulled her up, kissing her passionately before getting onto his back. He put her on his chest, a naughty glint in his eye. 

“Ride me, Desert Sorceress. Show me your charms.”

It took her all of her strength not to burst out laughing, but at the same time, she could not help but blush. She took a moment to admire his every taut muscle on his chest, lazily tracing her finger around a nipple while placing feather-light kisses on the skin. She could feel him jerk and chuckle softly in response to the ticklish sensations and she could tell he was getting impatient. His painfully hard member poked against her rear and she decided it was about time to enjoy her lover for all he was worth.

Without second thought, she pulled up her skirt and moved down his body. She positioned himself above his manhood, feeling the tip tease her lower lips. Taking a deep breath, she slowly started to lower herself onto him. She sighed softly as his hard, thick flesh spread hers apart, her inner walls so slick that they barely offered any resistance. When he was all of the way in, she held completely still, allowing herself to get used to him once more. 

She gasped as he playfully bucked into her, the motion setting her alight with pleasure. Her head lowered with moan and she felt how he reached up to her chest and started to undo the top. Soon, her breasts spilled free from their confines and she leaned into him as he started to caress the pliant flesh. The delicious sensations urged her to move and it didn’t take long for her to act on that desire.

Using his broad shoulders for support, she slowly started to move her hips back and forth, feeling how he shifted inside her. She could feel him stretch her a little with every small twist and after a while, she got a little more adventurous and started to rock against him a little harder, allowing her lower muscles to contract around with every jerk and bounce.

She always enjoyed riding him. Just the idea that she could look down and see his face contort with pleasure. The fact she could make him grunt and writhe with the slightest movement, feeling his muscles quiver under her hands. He always get a good sense of self-control, but she knew it never lasted long when he was buried within her warm sheet. When that was through, it was usually the best part.

Her lover wasn’t about to lie back and take it. His patience now worn out, he grabbed hold of her hips and started to thrust upwards. He moved hard and fast, her larger body forcing her legs apart and having her take him in deep. Just the slightest tilt of her own body had him rub across every little part of her inner walls and when she could feel him bump against that sensitive little spot at the front, she was quickly coming apart.

Almost desperately, she started to push herself down on him, moaning and pleading as she tried to get over the edge. The Bearer was merciless, often slowing his pace just to hear her beg, only to then slam into her with wild abandon, leaving her unable to keep up or resist as he forced himself into her needy sex. With every thrust, she could feel herself come closer and when he returned his hands to her breasts and resumed toying with her nipples, she could no longer hold back.

Her orgasm was sudden and intense, a sudden tidal wave of pleasure accompanied by loud screams and involuntarily spasms. Her body went limp against him and she could feel how she involuntarily released herself all over his hips. The added lubrication only served to make her lover go harder and he quickly followed her climax with his own, burying himself deep inside her as he released his seed. 

Shanalotte didn’t even mind, instead welcoming the blissful heat within her. She contently lay down on his chest, his manhood still inside her, happily enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. The Bearer clearly felt the same way, as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

They lay there for quite a while, in silence. Part of her appreciated that. There was something nice about the fact they could enjoy each other’s company without something to talk about, to simply take solace from each other’s presence. Still, she smiled when he placed a kiss on top of her head, his voice warm and gentle.

“I missed you.”

The Emerald Herald sighed contently. “So did I. The house was awfully cold without you. Especially the bed.”

Her answer was meant sweetly, but he nonetheless snickered. “Aw, is satisfying your carnal cravings all I’m good for? Alas, you truly are one of those sirens of the desert.”

She huffed a little, playfully slapping his shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

As always, he was quick to reassure her. “I do. I love you, Shan. I hate to be away from you. You know that.”

She responded by kissing his chest. “Oh, I do. But it’s still nice to hear that you are loved. I love you too, Brendan. My sweet Bearer of the Curse.”

The smile he gave her was worth the world to her and while she wished she could stay in his arms forever, cold and stiffness did eventually put a damper on their current situation. She carefully rolled off him, allowing his now limp member to slip out of him. With it came some of the fluids of their lovemaking, messy evidence to the passion they had shared moments ago. 

Thankfully, her lover was helpful at always and quickly came to her aid with a cloth from the nearby nightstand, putting her back against his chest as he reached down and helped her clean up. She was happy to let him as he rubbed her rear and the inside of her thighs clean, before spending more thorough attention to her womanhood. He was careful and gentle as he took care of her most sensitive area and she happily leaned into him as he went about his work.

Yet as he set about cleaning every inch of her intimate parts, Shanalotte started to notice something. As the Bearer continued his ministrations, she could feel the old familiar heat from before turning. His gentle touches, combined with the texture of the cloth against her clit, felt wonderful and soon, she could hear her own breathing quicken and was starting to bite back small moans. 

Inwardly, she was mortified. Was she really getting aroused again over something as simple as this? She blamed the long separation from her lover, but that didn’t make it any less embarrassing when a small whine did escape from her lips and he instantly caught onto it. 

“I get the distinct impression you like it when I do that.”

Flushing red from head to toe, she nodded breathlessly. Still, that didn’t keep her from growing even redder as he continued doing it, now specifically focusing his actions of her small bud. On reflex, her toes started curling and in seconds, his slow, rhythm strokes had her mewling against him.

Perhaps it was indeed exacerbated by the separation, but the Bearer was always a little too good as pleasing her. She was getting wet again and the cloth was quickly starting to bear evidence of that. She could tell he had become aroused again as well, but as she reached back to touch him, he pulled away. Another swift stroke on her clit had her gasp and she decided she might as well swallow her pride. 

“Brendan, please… I want you t…”

He laughed. “Do you now?”

Another jolt of pleasure ran through her body and she huffed. “You know that! Now stop tormenting me and give me what I want!”

His frustration seemed to entertain him if anything, but he nonetheless humored her. He put the cloth away, only to put his hands on her lower body and pull her on all fours. Quickly catching on to what he had in mind, she eagerly spread himself and waited, but rather than pushing up her skirt again, her lover practically tore it off her. He then quickly made her sit up, removing the gloves and bending her leg to also get rid of the stockings before putting her back in her old position He then pressed some gentle kisses on her back, his beard tickling her skin, running a hand over her stomach.

“My meeting with a Desert Sorceress was an interesting one. But frankly, I prefer my own little Shanalotte.”

The Emerald Herald quite appreciated the display of affection on his end, but by now, she wanted more than just words. She teasingly pushed her buttocks against his loins, a sly smirk on her face, just daring him to take her. He was a large man, much bigger and heavier than her, but she knew him long enough to know that rough lovemaking was always a pleasure with him. 

Her lover didn’t make her wait. She practically wailed as he speared her in one quick movement. He held still for a moment, giving her some time to adjust, before starting to thrust into her languidly with long, rhythmic strokes. Content with letting him take the lead for a while, she leaned her head on her arms, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her body while he took her from behind.

To anyone who might have watched this display, it might have looked rough, loveless and animalistic. A small woman forced on all fours, trying to smother her cries in the sheets while a much larger man relentlessly sated his needs on her, hammering away between her spread legs. To Shanalotte, however, this was heaven. She knew her lover well enough to know he'd never hurt her and she loved the feeling of him pleasing her while all she had to do was hold still and take it. 

It wasn’t long before the Bearer was building up a steady rhythm, emptying and filling her all the way to the hilt with every thrust. She giggled a little between whimpers when she felt a light, playful slap on her rear and looked over, a smile on her face as she wiggled her butt at him. He responded by pushing into her a little harder and she found herself shuddering in delight.

Oh, how she had missed this in all the time he was gone. It felt so comforting to have him near, so natural to have him in her. She loved the way he made her feel loved, wanted. A beautiful person to have and hold rather than an experiment gone awry. She had made a large sacrifice leaving Drangleic with him and at moments like these, she was once again confirmed it was well worth it. Especially when he made her feel this good.

She was so focused on the feeling of him stimulating her inner walls that she barely even noticed that one of his hands started to wander, reaching under her. The moment they found her engorged clit, her fingers dug into the sheets and she let out the single most embarrassing cry in her life. She looked over her shoulder at him, blushing madly, only for him to deviously smirk and repeat it.

Any sense of holding back was completely gone on Shanalotte’s part as Brendan drove his thick length into her while manipulating her little bud at the same time. Both sensations time were quickly overtaking any sense of self-control she still had. She was reduced to moaning loudly, clawing at the sheets as she could feel sweat form all over her body.

On instinct, she started to rock against his hips and hand, desperate for that peak she could once again feel approaching rapidly. With every new jolt of ecstasy, she could only beg for more and her lover was quick to rise to the occasion. He gleefully hammered away with her, continuing to toy her clit, his groans of pleasure mixing with hers and the sound of naked flesh slapping together. 

It only took seconds for her to erupt into another climax, practically screaming at the intense rush that flooded over every tiny little part of her body. She slumped against the pillow, her lower body only held up by the Bearer’s strong arms, only barely aware of his own orgasm that soon followed and the slow, short thrusts into her overstimulated womanhood as he emptied himself inside her.

It took him all of his strength not to collapse on top of her. She could feel his hot, ragged breath against her ear, hers no better after their rather heated union. After a while, however, she could feel how he started to kiss her neck, smiling against the skin.

“Hope you has as much fun as I had?”

Shanalotte chuckled. “Oh, I did. You quite wore me out though…”

She could feel a chuckle rumble in his chest. “Well, sorry about that. Let’s rest then. And after that, we can prepare ourselves meal and pour over the things I’ve found.”

All she could do was smile. “That sounds perfect.”

With that, her lover sat up and she felt how he slipped out of her. If she were less tired, she might have been worried about the sticky mess left between her legs, but that was of little importance now. The Emerald Herald was simply grateful when he wrapped an arm around her and dragged them both under the covers. There, they settled against each other, but it was clear they weren’t just going to simply rest.

It took but a few seconds before she heard the Bearer snoring softly and her eyes were already drifting shut as well. Part of her was amused by that. So much for an emotional reunion with warm meals and a welcoming hearth fire. Though to be fair, while making for a prettier picture, that wouldn’t be nearly as fun as this.

She snickered as she lay her head against his chest and allowed herself to sleep. Let them have this little moment of peace. Life was hard enough in a world plagued by the undead curse, especially for those toiling for a way to undo it. They deserved to be free of it for at least a few hours. That last thought, as she sank into the realm of dreams, soothed her. 

Tomorrow was early enough.


End file.
